


Другой

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), taka_bv



Category: Gintama
Genre: Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, Psychology, Quickies, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Ты — не он.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Sakamoto Tatsuma, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Другой

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мотивам заявки [KR-IV. 33. Сакамото/Бансай. ER. В одну из далеких межпланетных командировок Бансай случайно берет с собой чемодан, полный кимоно Такасуги. Изумление увидевшего его Сакамото. Несдержанность, секс в общественном месте, риск быть застуканными](https://ducks-and-madness.diary.ru/p195854250.htm)

Бансай стоял над раскрытым чемоданом и беспомощно рассматривал его содержимое. Кто бы мог подумать, что идея привести себя в порядок и переодеться обернётся таким провалом. Даже не сама идея, а привычки. Он сделал всё, как сделал бы это на корабле Кихейтай: бросил вещи прачечному андроиду, который утащил их в неизвестном направлении, принял душ. Открыл чемодан. В глазах пестрило от причудливого переплетения красок: синее кимоно, красное, фиолетовое. Узор кленовыми листьями, облаками; звёзды по рукавам, треклятые бабочки.

Проводник обещал прийти через час, половину из которого Бансай уже потратил на водные процедуры. Решать что-то стоило опедативно. Не лелея никаких надежд, Бансай надел первое, что попалось под руку, просто чтобы не стоять обнажённым. По широким синим рукавам летели белые полупрозрачные бабочки. Он вспомнил: именно это кимоно было подброшено к двери их временного пристанища в Эдо ещё, кажется, в самом начале формирования второго Кихейтая, и что приказа найти неизвестного дарителя не последовало. Чем Шинске так нравятся укороченные полы? Или не так: почему именно в этом чемодане оказался набор самых летних вещей из всех возможных. Самое длинное кимоно едва прикрывало Бансаю колени. Такой конкуренции Матако точно не потерпит. Хотя стоило признать, что наряд был весьма экзотичным для дипломата, прилетевшего налаживать связи с поставщиками оружия. В одном из боковых отсеков лежали гэта. Раньше Бансай и представить себе не мог, что обрадуется такой находке, — уже лучше его ботинок.

Шаги в коридоре напомнили, что стоит поторопиться. Дверь с лёгким щелчком отъехала в сторону. Слух Бансая никогда не подводил, не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять: в комнату вошёл высокий человек, безоружный.

— О, Шинске, не ожидал тебя…

Хотя здесь, пожалуй, Бансай ошибся пьяный трёп по барам — очень весомое оружие, оно деморализует не только противников, но и союзников. Незваный гость владел им в совершенстве. Кого же ещё Кихейтай могли взять третьей стороной в сделке. Бансай вздохнул, поднимаясь с пола. Собрать разбросанную одежду полностью он не успел. Кайентай — единственные, с кем Шинске заключал договор на сотрудничество снова и снова. Единственные, кому он мог доверить безопасность своего переговорщика.

— Рад новой встрече.  
— А-ха-хах, как у тебя здесь… интересно. — Тацума закрыл за собой дверь и замер. Он не скрывал ни изумления, ни жажды.

Действовал Тацума всегда решительно, отдавая себя всего. Бансай не сопротивлялся, заражаясь чужим восторгом. Только Тацума мог увидеть в случившемся недоразумении нечто иное. Такое, что будоражило сознание и заставляло сердце стучать в висках. Бансай ценил умение Тацумы руководствоваться эмоциями, яркостью первого впечатления, отдаваться порыву без остатка. К его напористости невозможно было остаться равнодушным. С Бансая слетало всё хладнокровие, стоило только Тацуме посмотреть на него так, как он смотрел сейчас.

— Это лучшее, что ты мог придумать, — выдохнул Тацума, обвязывая поясом добровольно подставленные запястья.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Сакамото-сан. А теперь, будь человеком, резче, я опаздываю. — Обдумывание длинного ответа помогало Бансаю балансировать на грани потери контроля. Одних только пальцев внутри ему сейчас было точно недостаточно, желание застилало всё вокруг.  
— А-а, — Тацума, решивший, что смазка должна выручить лучше, чем нетщательная подготовка, потянулся к карману, — я, кажется, тогда тоже опаздываю.

Трахаться на скорость они ещё не пробовали, как и заваливать поручения, руша иллюзию независимости третьей стороны, которой Кайентай выступал почти во всех сделках Кихейтая, таким очевидным компроматом. Они много чего не пробовали. Расплыващуюся реальность поставил на место завибрировавший коммуникатор.

— Слушаю, — давить стоны становилось всё сложней, Тацума в этот раз был предельно точен в движениях и отлично держал темп. Хотелось разодрать его спину в кровь, оставить метки на шее и плечах. Выслушивать долгие витиеватые извинения от подчиненного, перепутавшего багаж, было определённо не к месту. — Я скажу Шинске, да. Отбой.

Бансай отбросил коммуникатор. Что-то изменилось, и это изменение несло с собой угрозу на грани острейшего удовольствия. Конечно, шаги. Снова шаги. Шаги в конце коридора не были слышны сквозь их сбитое дыхание, но приближение кого-то чужого чувствовалось на грани инстинктов, или — грани отточенных реакций.  
.

— Поспешим, — насаживаясь на член так сильно, как только мог, выдохнул Бансай.  
— Да…  
Тацума любил, когда они заканчивали вместе, любил прижимать их члены друг к другу и смотреть-смотреть на Бансая до тех пор, пока от нахлынувшего удовольствия не начинало темнеть в глазах.

*  
Пустой лифт медленно вёз их в корпус, где остановились Кайентай. Тацума справедливо заметил, что лучше даст один из своих костюмов, пусть тот будет немного не по размеру, чем позволит Бансаю явиться к неизвестно кому в столь… впечатляющем виде.

— Шинске у нас всегда был повелителем головокружительных лодыжек, незачем тебе это. — Тацума шагнул ближе. — Всегда мечтал кончить на его блядские тряпки, — честно признался он, скользя ладонью по дорогой ткани. Подсыхающие вязкие капли уродовали тонкую ручную работу, но, казалось, Тацуме нравилось именно это.  
— Это на мне они выглядят как блядские, хочу заметить.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — отмахнулся Тацума. — Таковыми их делает человек.

В некоторой степени Бансай разделял предложенное утверждение. Находясь рядом с Шинске, кажется, невозможно однажды не захотеть его, и одежда тут была вовсе ни при чём. Другие люди, будь они хоть полностью одетыми, хоть замысловато недораздетыми никогда не вызывали в нём никаких чувств. А вот кимоно Шинске — да. Не сразу, со временем они начинали приобретать смысл, как, например, запах соли ассоциировался с путешествием, так и узоры из из переплетений цветков сливы ассоциировались с… недоступностью? Желанием на грани умопомрачения?

Ехать оставалось три блока и двадцать восемь этажей. Тацума окинул Бансая задумчивым, почти ностальгическим взглядом.

— Ты — не он, — сказал с каким-то облегчением, — даже в кимоно, которое я дарил ему, кажется, вселенную назад — нет.  
— Я — не он, — согласился Бансай, поднося к губам ладонь Тацумы, — и в любом другом — нет.

***  
Идея "найти в лесу какое-нибудь подходящее место" принадлежала Гинтоки; чем его перестали устраивать ночи в палатке, Тацума так точно и не понял. Догадывался только. Гинтоки, очевидно, находился где-то между торгом и депрессией, но перейти к последней не мог. Хотя сегодняшний инцидент точно сдвинул дело с мёртвой точки.

— Да что он себе позволяет! — почти всю дорогу от лагеря Гинтоки поносил на чём свет стоит новый мундир Такасуги, самому Такасуги, впрочем, тоже доставалось. — Сынок богатеньких родителей, да он жизни не видел!  
— Смотри, — прервал его Тацума, — здесь ничего так, ровно, широко.  
— И какого чёрта ты такой длинный? — Гинтоки с сомнением смотрел на выжженную поляну. Построить два спальника, что им ещё нужно?  
— А-ха-ха, Кинтоки, прости, но я — не он, пошевеливайся.

Рваный выстраданный секс в перерывах между боями — всё, что они могли себе позволить. Так хоть немного отходила в сторону обречённость последних сражений. Понимание безысходности. Гинтоки не раз говорил, что будь они старше, то поражения были бы единственным, что могло бы их беспокоить. Но молодость накрывала безрассудством, шквалом впечатлений, злостью. В схватках казалось, что вот-вот удастся выплеснуть всё без остатка, и это было обманом. Возвращались силы, а с ними все искалеченные чувства. Других на полях битвы вырасти не могло.

Тацуме было проще — он не рос с Такасуги бок о бок, не знал его так хорошо, это позволяло отодвинуть навязчивый образ. Последнее время он всё чаще предпочитал предрассветный сумрак глубокой ночи, учился любить смотреть Гинтоки в лицо, хотя тот по-прежнему завязывал себе глаза. Тацума научился уделять время прелюдии и тому, с кем он проводил ночь. Ему не были безразличны чувства, с которыми Гинтоки принимал это. Если себя Тацума уже почти переборол, то Гинтоки... Гинтоки утащил разодранный мундир Такасуги, который тот намеревался просто выбросить. И Тацума догадывался, как сильно Гинтоки ненавидел себя за эту слабость, и как будет ненавидеть ещё долго.

Может, поэтому Тацума и ушёл первым. А может, потому что не до конца был перед собой честен, и что-то болезненное иногда просыпалось в нём. Через время это перестало быть важным. Гинтоки вспоминался Тацуме куда чаще, хотя и был — не он.


End file.
